My Hands
by Emiko Gale
Summary: Clay and Athena were practically perfect, there were no bumps in the road. Until now. Their friends Apollo and Ema were dysfunctional but there was still much more to be discovered between them. Clay had high hopes for them. Justiskye and ClayThena. Trigger warning for pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have returned after almost a month I think...And you're probably thinking, "Ohhhhh god! She is publishing another multichapter fic that will never be finished." Actually, while I was gone, I decided to do something different and write this multichapter fanfic that I just COULD NOT give up the idea of in it's entirety before publishing it, even if I kind of retired from romance...But there is ClayThena in this fanfic! Anyway, think of this as me being an animator and me having to make a 13 episode series before showing it on tv...Honestly I liked this better, it was much less stressful. I will publish a chapter each day, but may publish a bit quicker if there is a large demand...Not that I am begging for reviews because I honestly don't believe in begging for reviews in order to update.**

 **And you're also probably wondering, "Emiko, why did you add a trigger warning for pregnancy?" Well, I mentioned in another fanfic I wrote that I happen to be tokophobic, and I want to set the warning for any of my readers who have the same fear, sadly people usually think people who get triggered by childbirth and sonograms need to suck it up..And honestly I am confused why I decided to write a fanfic with pregnancy, teenage pregnancy to be exact. I hate childbirth, and trust me it was not easy writing this without me doing dramatic hyperventilating and having to take breaks in between writing...But even though I feel childbirth is no miracle...At the same time I hate how teenage pregnancy is looked at so negatively...And so called pro choicers who think teenagers who accidentally get pregnant should be forced to keep the baby outta responsibility, no, just no! So yeah, I am not promoting or demoting teenage pregnancy with this fanfic...I am writing this because stuff like this happens, it's life!**

 **Also the title is from the Leona Lewis song, the song I listened to when I got the story idea. It was originally just a beta name but after I finished writing this I could not think of a better name...Sadly the current title makes no sense. Oh well, on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and characters belong to Capcom, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Athena woke up slowly as refreshed as she fell asleep last night. Her long orange hair resting on the pearl white blanket and comforter. She sat up on the firm comforter and stretched her arms as far as she could. And smiled at the sunlight coming in from the slightly opened window.

Clay wasn't there though, how long had it been since she woke up next to Clay? She thought his job was really cool, like something out of a science fiction show, unfortunately it was very demanding for him.

Sometimes she wished she and Clay had normal part time jobs while going to university full time, but Apollo cringed at the thought, having a less than perfect university experience.

She kept herself positive by thinking about how she would see Clay in the afternoon, and Apollo, Ema, maybe Klavier. The possibilities are endless.

Athena thrust her fist forward. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile Apollo was stuck at police station, forehead covered in sweat and eye brow twitching. His lips were holding back some of his groaning.

"What do you mean Ema took it?" Apollo barked.

The man behind the computer looked at the firey attorney with great sorrow. "It didn't seem that important to you, I'm sorry."

Apollo wanted to punch walls. "The defendant of the last case wanted me to have it!" He yelled again.

"Ms. Skye was angered by that last piece of evidence, she said it looked like a toy and said she would be the one to take care of it." Said the older man.

 _"A TOY?!"_ Apollo cried in his head. "It still had a flower in it!" Apollo practically banged his hands on the table. Then he breathed out realizing what he had just said, "Well, almost a flower."

At the end of his latest case the pale skinned woman with long white hair smiled at him. Octavia Nox stroked her chin after thanking Apollo, and then told him to keep the tiny flower pot. Apollo was a bit confused, but then he smiled as well, cheek to cheek. It made the older woman giggle at him.

After thinking about this for the thousandth time he briefly remembered seeing Ema in the background, her head to the ground until she finally showed her saddened face a bit.

It didn't matter right now though, right now Apollo's first priority was to give the emotional detective a stern talking to. She did in fact steal something after all.

"I also remember that she wanted to know if Miss…Nox was it? Truly was innocent." The man behind the desk added.

Once again Apollo felt he was going to explode, but he knew the woman he defended was innocent, he saw it with his own to eyes and the culprit was such a cartoon character that he practically gave himself away to Apollo. But instead of causing all the workers more stress he headed straight for the door.

"I _know_ she's innocent," Apollo groaned under his breath.

He shut the door leaving the worker's mouth a bit agape. The worker then realized that Apollo was literally going to go head to head with the infamous detective woman.

"Good luck Mr. Justice."

* * *

After finishing errands for Mr. Wright Athena walked off to a small deli down town of L.A. Eating a sandwich specialized with light mayonnaise and lots of mustard on French bread, and pepperoni and bacon on her already unhealthy lunch meat. She watched as everyone walked back and forth, the area was crowded today.

The wind blew through Athena's long tied hair and she gasped at the sight of three mothers walking hand and hand with their toddlers. The toddlers with big innocent eyes and their mothers looking down joyful and proud. The young attorney stared blankly though, her body frozen until the mothers and their children left her sight completely.

Finally she got out of her trance but her head still hurt, and felt pain in her abdomen. Too much sour mustard maybe? Or greasy pepperoni.

"Ugh, I don't feel too well!"

* * *

 **Yeah...I'm usually not one for writing chapters this short...But I couldn't think of any other way to make this chapter better. Gentle foreshadowing it is...I guess.  
**

 **Review and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, the following chapter contains pure OTP goodness. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and its characters belong to Capcom. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Ema tried to compose herself in her messy apartment, her little bubble. She stepped on old paperwork that caused old memories to flood her mind. The toyish flower pot sat on the edge of a small folding table, away from the sunlight. Even if she liked the hot pink and green colors of the flower pot the meaning behind it still angered her.

The detective turned her table lamp on and placed her pink lap glasses over her eyes menacing over the evidence.

"Alright, time to find the darker side of this story."

Then a knock on the door, a serious one, at least that's what Ema hypothesized.

A groan escaped the detective's mouth, she lifted up her glasses and headed for the door. When she opened the door slightly she was face to face with bright sunlight flashing making Apollo's face look sterner, Ema curled her lips into a pout.

"I expected you."

* * *

Meanwhile the exhausted 23 year old man tried his hardest not to nod off during a long bus ride downtown. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead caused by the bright sunlight and wished he had his girl friend to vent to, since he considered her an expert on emotions. Or at least he wished he had a dog or cat to talk to, he felt that maybe it was time to consider a pet to his girlfriend.

But when the bus finally made a stop he smiled, now he and Athena could finally stuff their faces.

Hopping off the bus and thanking the bus driver the young astronaut searched for Athena, she did send her a text saying she would spend time downtown waiting for his return.

He did not see her right away though, he found three girls jumping rope together though. The three of them giggled and noticed Clay quickly because of his uniform.

"Hey there!" Clay waved to the three girls.

After he passed by the 3 girls his line of sight shifted to a woman lovingly holding her footsie wearing baby in the air, but despite being focused on the one woman he saw other people with babies even if they were blurred out from his sight. He heard the cries of happiness and joy. Clay stared blankly and turned around. He walked through the crowd hoping Athena would be by the fountain.

 _"Something special must be really going down. Or is this because of the_ _ **new age of law."**_ Clay thought.

Clay would probably never truly know. He did wonder why in this world a career in law was more glorified than a career in space. Clay gave an internal "good grief" sigh from the realization coming to surface.

Finally his train of thought disappeared when he saw Athena sitting on a bench near the big fountain, behind the bench was a secure rectangular flower bed filled with daisies in bloom. Despite young children laughing near her Athena looked a bit down, it wasn't like her.

Clay breathed in and put on his best smile for his "emotionally driven" girlfriend. He walked slowly as to not startle her, but before he could give her a surprise hello she lifted her head up and gave a small smile to him. Widget changed into the color green even if Athena didn't look 100% right now.

"Hey." Athena said softly.

"Hey yourself," Clay smiled.

Athena stood up the bench but groaned slightly. "How was work?" She groaned again.

Clay paused for a moment, now that he thought about it, she looked a bit pale.

"Athena, are you alright?" Clay said.

"Um…" Athena cut herself off.

But Widget was currently the color blue and wasn't looking so hot either, and Clay could've sworn he heard groaning, coming from Widget.

"You look a bit…Green." Clay said.

Clay sat down next to Athena and held her close, Athena complied and rested her face on Clay's chest, it only made her feel slightly better but being with your loved one could only do so much in terms of illness.

"I was going to suggest you, and me, and Apollo and Ema would go out to eat but I think we should go straight home."

"A bug maybe?" Athena finally said.

Clay was slightly startled by Athena removing herself from him, but she looked into his eyes.

"Because I…Kind of vomited," Athena gave a slight blush of embarrassment. "In the public bathroom."

"I'll be fine though, I know it." Athena gave another small smile and gave her signature peace sign, but in a gentle matter.

Clay wanted to stay by Athena's side until she felt better, but then the sudden realization. "But my job is too demanding for me to take you to the doctor tomorrow—"

"It's ok, I can take myself," Athena insisted. She nearly gave Clay a forehead touch, which caused Clay to stroke her cheek. His girlfriend purred slightly.

But Athena broke the romantic moment with a realization of her own.

"But, I haven't seen Apollo at all today, I thought if he didn't show up at work he would at least meet me here."

Clay winced, hopefully nothing went wrong.

An hour later the couple returned to their apartment. Athena sat down in front of the TV in a bean bag chair while Clay proceeded to make chicken noodle soup for the both of them. Even if neither of them were fans of salty noodle soup, but Clay didn't want to make Athena jealous by eating "fun" food while she ate boring sick person food, almost the equivalent of the nasty lunches provided in hospitals. The astronaut knew this too well after barely surviving a fatal incident at the Cosmos Space Center, but that's how he met Athena, so it wasn't the worst time in his life.

The couple sat in front of the small TV making due with just a boring salty soup dinner and practically drinking every last drop of pineapple juice they had because of dehydration. Then, Clay's phone beeped, soon after Athena's phone beeped.

"Apollo?" Clay said.

Clay picked up his blue phone and saw part of Apollo's message through notification, the message was in all caps, which already worried Clay.

Athena clutched her pink phone in disbelief. "Ema messaged me, and she sounds like she recently blew her top."

Clay mentally shook his head, he didn't want for it to come to this for those two. But Apollo said words like, "last nerve," and "ungodly negative" as describing Ema. Athena saw that Ema said words like "second best" in terms of being an attorney and "awful" in terms of feelings and "cruel" in terms of him towards her.

The worried couple tried to calmly gathered their thoughts on the matter until they both decided to turn in for the night. Clay could at least rest easy knowing that Athena looked a lot less pale now, he stroked her cheek and long orange hair before she fell asleep in the dark bedroom. But before Clay fell asleep next to her he made an internal prayer for Apollo and Ema.

 _"Please don't let them end before they start."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to add the new chapter already because...I felt like it. I'm bored, I have no hours, and no decent food. Once again, trigger warning for pregnancy.**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and characters belong to Capcom, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Yesterday afternoon, things were tense inside Ema's apartment. With Apollo standing by her door being straight up and saying, "You stole the evidence from the last case Ema!"

But the icy cold detective glared and turned from the attorney sitting down on the couch and grabbing the bag of snackoos that was nearly empty.

"I needed to investigate it further." Ema said while chewing.

Apollo was in extreme disbelief considering how she didn't even safely stash it away, it was hidden in plain sight and her finger prints were probably all over it.

"I've seen cases where enticing woman like _her_ are the real villains."

Many of foul phrases filled Apollo's mind, if he had no sense of control his feelings would be expressed in their full extent. "She is not a seductress!"

The tone of Apollo's voice could cause a bunch of flower pots to fall over.

Ema sighed, "I am part of the police. I am supposed to defend others Apollo, like _you."_

The firey attorney turned from her and locked on to the evidence. _"The justice system in the world always seemed too insane anyway."_ He thought.

Apollo disregarded her and went for the flower pot, but to his surprise Ema grabbed the pot at the same time, the two adults locked eyes. The firey attorney was taken aback by her sudden reaction.

"I didn't know you took martial arts," Apollo said.

Ema couldn't stop herself from blushing. "I never did," she said a bit awkwardly.

Soon Apollo blushed back, but then he looked down in sadness, it did not sway Ema though.

"I am not letting go of this toy," she said.

"Well I'm—" Apollo stopped. "I'll prove it to you."

Apollo removed his grasp from the flower pot and left the older woman behind, she said nothing in response. Apollo's dramatic closing of doors, slowly and sadly haunted her for the rest of the day.

The stress that caused Apollo to wake up alone in his apartment feeling less than perfect, he sat up trying to remove the sweat off his sleeping shirt. "You keep me awake at night Ema," Apollo groaned.

Little did Apollo know the gloomy detective slept last night hugging her pillow to her chest, this went on for months, she felt that she was the only one that remembered the time they spent together.

The special badge she gave him seemed like the badge signifying their friendship. They would spend normal days just sitting near the beach or in uncrowded public places eating popsicles, or vented about their jobs, or just both. One time they walked together an older woman thought they were a couple, but that was awhile ago, they both brushed it off.

There was one time where they both walked home at night when the sky was midnight blue, the interactions between them consisted of giggling and elbow nudges and both of them being independent enough to keep themselves warm, but they both denied the fact the presence of each other caused them to be so strong and warm in the first place.

"Damn it Apollo," Ema cursed.

The detective sluggishly got out of her bed not caring that it was a mess, she rinsed her morning breath out with water from the personal bathroom but also provided some water for the plant.

She snuck up towards the pink and green flower pot and squirted the barely in bloom plant in little amounts, as if the plant were her prisoner and she was giving the prisoner its daily dose of water. She originally wasn't going to deal with it at all, she was a hardworking detective where she never truly had a day off or at least she felt she was. But Ema felt even she was being a bit too cruel to something that was important to Apollo.

She dressed herself in her work attire and placed her pink glasses in their usual spot. She smiled, even though on the inside she wished she had proof of how much she cared for Apollo. The detective remembered those moments clearly, but had no photographs of it all.

Ema sighed, and placed the flower pot by the window so it wouldn't die easily, but she didn't really know how plants worked. She would give plants water and leave them by the window but they still managed to die within days.

What's worse was this particular flower made her think about Apollo more, she thought it was logically to let it die or squish it but she couldn't bring herself to let it happen.

* * *

It was 11:30 A.M. when Clay finally got a chance to sit in the break room, he would eat the food in front of him to wake himself up but he didn't finish because he had a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. He loved his career and it was able to keep a roof over his head for him and Athena, but he was worried that Athena was ill because he wasn't by her side. Not to mention he seemed to miss a lot between Apollo and Ema.

The young astronaut knew somewhere inside of him that the sassy detective woman would be a good match for his childhood friend. It was something about them that just worked, and he tried to push them together into something more, not that hard though, but as a person who had found someone perfect for him he could not make many promises.

He saw them together plenty of times to confirm it, he saw Apollo and Ema snack on carnival food and rage towards the TV together. If only he could catch them hugging and have Athena take a picture of it. Not now though.

"You ok Clay?" Sol asked.

Clay finally realized he broke his usual upbeat attitude, he had to gain composure again.

Clay cleared his throat. "I just hope Athena is ok."

* * *

The nausea creeped up on the young 18 year old again to the point where she felt it was time to make a personal diagnosis. She knew Ema would recommend it.

The young attorney girl was so filled with anxiety that tiny bathroom stall seemed to close in on her as she awkwardly gathered what she needed. Once she was done she left the bathroom stall and shook the little white stick to get the final result. She blinked to rid herself of blurry vision, and then blinked again to make sure she wasn't just imagining the red cross out of fear.

Athena gasped.

"Clay!"

The quick response from Athena startled a woman that was in another bathroom stall.

The young attorney stared in the mirror trying to compose herself, but she quickly panicked and held her face in her hands, ignoring the positive pregnancy test.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun!  
**

 **Ok, I admit...Even though pregnancy disgusts me, when I first starting shipping ClayThena way back when I imagined a child for them...I am a dirty shipper.**

 **Anyways see you next chapter...Which I might upload in a couple hours if I get bored again. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And now, for your early morning update!**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and characters belong to Capcom. This is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

Since today was another day with no case to solve Apollo was busy with house chores at good ol' Wright and Co Anything Can Happen, but when he was tasked to buy food from the store he used this opportunity to speak with his previous client, the woman who gave him the evidence as a gift.

He gave Octavia, as she wanted him to call her a text message, it shouldn't take him too long to plead her case, even so he was willing to take as much time as he needed for this innocent woman. Besides, he always considered Mr. Wright to be a bit of a weirdo.

Apollo turned the last corner and finally got to the convenience store where he said he would meet her. The woman's long white, and surprisingly naturally colored hair kind of glowed with the sunlight.

"Miss," Apollo paused. "Octavia!"

Octavia turned to see the attorney who saved her from wrongful prison sentence, it certainly delighted her. "Mr. Polly!"

 _"Please don't call me that,"_ Apollo thought.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon, how is the caritas blossom?" The woman asked.

The firey attorney lost his train of thought for a moment when he finally remembered what the plant was called, but of course he did not want to tell her what happened to it yet.

"A-Actually," Apollo stuttered.

"Actually?" Octavia said.

Apollo clenched his fist, and remembered the bracelet on his left hand. "I know this sounds weird, but can I ask you some questions with obvious answers?" Apollo gave an embarrassed blush.

Octavia giggled. "You're strange, but alright."

"Ok, thank you." Apollo made sure his bracelet wasn't falling off.

If she was lying about anything his hyper sharp eyesight would detect it. He worriedly pressed his finger against his forehead though.

"Miss…Octavia Nox,"

Octavia's smile widened again.

"Were you the one who murdered your own coworker with office supplies?"

Octavia giggled. "You're the one who proved my innocence."

"Yeah," Apollo turned away and blushed.

Nothing, his bracelet did not respond.

Apollo gave an internal sigh, figuring this was pointless and he was just playing along with a foolish game.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, my _friend_ just thinks you're suspicious because you gave me the caritas flower as a gift." Apollo said.

Octavia gasped, "You should tell her I mean no harm. No offense Apollo, but my heart doesn't belong to you."

"No offense taken," Apollo smirked.

"Besides…That plant is just a gift to remember me by. It's meant to be given away like that."

Apollo bracelet tightened around his wrist, the sudden discomfort he felt caused his heart to leap for a moment.

Octavia's eyes widened for a moment. "Apollo, are you alright?"

Apollo said nothing, he blinked his eyes rapidly for a moment and sweated a bit. "Octavia, can you say that again." Apollo reached for his bracelet.

Octavia breathed out in a nervous matter. "…Ok."

The attorney activated his bracelet's power. Every word Octavia spoke was in single digits. But Apollo's eyes moved quickly to search for her nervous habit. She seemed liked a perfectly groomed kitty on the surface, until he looked below and saw her rubbing her own palms with the tips of her fingers.

"Gotcha!" Apollo cried.

The attorney's yell caused Octavia to cry out in shock and fall over a bit, but then everything moved at normal speed.

"Your palms are sweating!"

"Hmm?" Octavia bit her lip.

"You were trying to wipe the sweat off your palms, which are prone to sweat. Miss Octavia, you're hiding something from me!"

Octavia froze, and took a few steps back, and then looked to the ground.

"I…I wanted you to find romance." Octavia said.

"What?" Apollo said.

The older woman turned away from the attorney. "I didn't want it to seem like I was getting in the way of you and your love interest."

The firey attorney was dumbstruck from this woman's ethic deed.

"You know, you could've just told me."

The woman choked out a slight chuckle and then turned to Apollo again. "I want romance too but I always put others before myself, but being a fan girl who tries to push you with someone else, it isn't the most mature thing."

"Besides, you know my coworker who got murdered?" Octavia paused and blushed for a bit. "He gave me that flower pot, but it was a gift given at the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

Octavia blinked for a moment at the confused attorney, and then she felt utterly joyous.

"Apollo, I believe I haven't told you about the power of the caritas blossom."

But before anything could be said Apollo's ring tone went off. It was a miniscule 16-bit guitar rift blared from his pocket. Apollo grabbed his phone quickly and to his shock Athena's name showed up, he answered quickly.

"Hello?"

The first thing Apollo heard was a loud breath.

"Apollo," Athena paused. "I need to talk to you."

The older attorney's heart stopped for a moment, it sounded urgent and he knew Athena wasn't in the best shape right now.

"Ok, where are you right now?"

* * *

The orange haired attorney sat on a bench, head in so much pain that she wanted to squeeze her head between her thighs but couldn't. Thankfully it didn't take much longer for Apollo to run to her.

"Athena!" Apollo cried.

Athena lifted her head up and smiled to the sound of Apollo's loud voice, but her vision was still a bit blurry.

Apollo panted, "Are you alright Athena?"

Apollo was about to grab her hand. "Maybe I should take you to a doctor—"

"No," Athena groaned.

"I need to talk about this," Athena hugged herself.

"About what?" Apollo's tone becoming more urgent.

Athena frowned, her eyes in pain as if she were about to cry. …"I'm pregnant." She said softly, but loud enough for Apollo to hear.

Apollo was about to say something but behind him the sharp sound of a balloon popping caused him to violently lose his footing and scream to the top of his lungs, as if every last emotion held inside of him from his frustration with Ema and shock from Athena being pregnant was released from his heart at hyper speed. The laughter of a young boy was heard behind him, and Apollo was completely enraged.

"Come back here you stupid kid!" Apollo yelled.

Athena's face went even more pale at the sight of Apollo's intense anger towards a 7 year old child, even if she felt for her friend she begged Apollo not to kill him, after a couple minutes of drama Apollo finally calmed down when the mother showed up to take her child away.

When Apollo finally calmed down he sat on the bench next to Athena and blushed at the thought of what she did with Clay. "You guys are unbelievable," he said bitterly and sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone...I got bored again. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and Capcom are properties of Capcom. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

When Athena was a child, she didn't know where children came from, well, she had an idea. But at the time she thought humans and robots were one and the same, and that babies were made by building them.

Then when she left the space station she grew up in, she went to school all over Europe and eventually learned where babies came from, she thought it was gross and painful at first, well that opinion still stood a bit.

She wished it wasn't so complicated though, building a baby sounded like so much more fun, but over and over she learned that robot building was not her calling at all. Bottom line is, she wasn't sure if she was ready for a child or even wanted a child, and how would Clay react?

Athena and Apollo both slumped down on the bench. "You're the first person I told." Athena said.

Apollo sweated, "I don't know what to say." He replied.

The young girl gently stroked her belly for a couple minutes then Apollo sighed.

"Look, I can say you're too young, or congratulate you but I can't bring myself to do either. You and Clay will have to decide, but whatever you two decide I will support you two one hundred percent."

Athena felt a little bit of weight be lifted off her shoulders, she smiled at Apollo who soon smiled back at her. "Thanks," Athena said.

Apollo checked his phone, no messages what so ever, he groaned. "As soon as Clay gets back from work."

Athena frowned again, she wanted Clay to come back now more than ever but it felt that now she needed him most of all he could not come. But Athena's ringtone finally went off, only this time she slowly brought her phone out because she feared if it wasn't Clay she would start crying…It was Ema. Athena answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

Athena breathed, "Hi Ema!"

Apollo sprung backwards a bit. _"Ema?!"_ He thought.

"It's ok." Athena replied.

The spikes on Apollo's head started to "wilt" as it was his own nervous habit.

"I'm with Apollo right now."

 _"No!"_ Apollo bit his own tongue out of nervousness.

"Alright, thank you." Athena hung up.

She turned to Apollo who looked like a nervous wreck for some reason. "Apollo?"

Apollo slapped his hand against his forehead and then hung his head.

"Ema is going to meet us."

Apollo's worst fears were just realized. "Just great," Apollo muttered.

* * *

Athena was dumbstruck by Apollo's current shaking nervous state.

"This is ridiculous Apollo, _you_ were the one who introduced me to Ema in the first place!"

Apollo remembered now, he placed his hand on his chest. After the dark age of law was over, Apollo introduced Athena to Ema.

Ema thought Apollo finally got a girlfriend, but she couldn't of been more wrong. Especially since Clay and Athena became a couple not long after, along with Ema meeting Apollo's childhood friend. The hospital room they all spent time in visiting Clay felt so warm with all of them together.

Now that Apollo thought about it, his best friend and Athena seemed to have it so _easy._

 _"I get it now!"_ Apollo twitched. _"It's Clay! He's a piece of pumpkin bread that is too good and too perfect for this world, which is why he's an astronaut. You are so lucky Athena!"_ Apollo thought.

"I'm here!" Ema panted.

"Ema!" Athena cried as Ema ran in to hug her.

Ema smiled down to the younger woman. "Are you alright Thena? Was Apollo being a jerk again?"

Apollo snapped out of it and turned to the older woman who held Athena close. "Jerk?! You would know Ema!"

Athena gulped, she could feel Ema's own anger not only from reading emotions but also from the internal flames of anger from Ema that were licking her.

"My thoughts exactly," Ema retorted.

"You antagonized a woman who meant no harm and took a gift that did not belong to you like a heartless jerk! And everything has been stressful on top of which Clay is not around when Athena is pregnant!"

Athena facepalmed, she was afraid something like this would happen.

Ema's mouth went agape. "WHAT?!"

The detective stepped back looking a bit pale herself as she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Apollo calm down! You're kind of blowing your top right now." Athena cried.

Ema made a gagging noise and then sighed. "So…You two did the deed."

Athena nodded shyly.

Apollo shivered a bit too, well he also blushed, a bit too much, his feelings were mixed on the entire idea of Clay and Athena having sex.

"It must've been great, Clay is really—I mean!" Ema slapped her forehead.

The detective sighed, "I'd be happy for you, but you're way too young Athena. Does Clay even know yet?"

"I just found out today," Athena looked down.

Ema smiled, "Well whatever you choose you're still my friend, and if you ever need a ride anywhere I can provide, I'll just say it's police duty."

"Thank you Ema but..." Athena paused. "I'm more concerned about you and Apollo."

Ema paused and slowly put her hands near her chest, "Athena…"

"Clay isn't here right now!" Athena cried. She turned to Apollo who was simmering down right now. "But Clay was always really happy when you two were together, you guys used to be so close, what happened?"

Apollo and Ema both had a light blush, both of them frowned.

"We should at least talk about it." Athena pleaded.

Apollo and Ema said nothing. Ema was gloomy and grey once more, but it was a different type of gloomy and grey. She looked down to her hand. "I…"

"There is nothing going on between Miss Nox and I." Apollo said.

Ema finally gained the strength to look at Apollo, and Apollo saw the pain in her eyes. A bunch of phrases filled Ema's mind with sorrow and sadness, but she couldn't bring herself to say any of it.

"I'm sor—" Ema froze. "I…"

Apollo looked like he was about to cry himself, he didn't know Ema had strong feelings for him.

Before Ema could say anything though they heard the sound of a bicycle whistle. They all turned to see a woman with long white hair riding the bicycle happily. " Yoohoo! Good afternoon!" She cried.

"Octavia!" Apollo cried.

Ema said nothing, she knew what Apollo said earlier but she still felt slightly bitter with the way Apollo cried her name.

"Apollo who is that?" Athena asked. Then Athena remembered, "Oh yeah! She was your last defendant."

At the time Apollo and Athena had to defend two people separately.

"It's great to see you again," Octavia smiled. She turned to Ema and observed her well, Ema flinched a bit. "Is this the woman you like?"

Apollo and Ema both blushed, continently they didn't say a word.

"They spend a lot of time together!" Athena cried.

The orange haired attorney tried to read in on their emotions without using her mood matrix, she detected a little melancholy from Ema.

"That's true…I miss the times we spent together." Ema said softly.

Octavia's eyes lit up a bit, she clapped her hands together. "Wellll then! Don't let me get in the way! I just want to check on the caritas blossom real quick."

"The what?" Said Ema.

Apollo walked towards Ema. "The flower pot that you," Apollo cleared his throat, "Took."

Ema gasped. "Oh! No harm done, I'll even give it back." She grinned.

* * *

As everyone walked to Ema's apartment Apollo and Ema walked side by side, they giggled, cracked corny smiles, and praised each other, enough sweetness to make a cake. Octavia and Athena were behind them, amidst their small talk and Athena giving a never give up speech in terms of love with Octavia, the older woman commented on how Athena looked a bit ill., Athena embarrassedly brushed it off as a simple bug though.

"You know, I never realized the stuff going on between us," Apollo laughed.

"You mean…Chemistry?" Ema said.

Apollo laughed again. "Whatever makes you happy, I'll be sure to help you laugh away all the grey clouds around you."

Athena placed her hand on widget, who was green from the inner happiness she felt. Octavia gave a dreamy sigh.

When they finally reached the entrance Ema whipped out her keys. "I never had this many visitors before."

She opened the door. "Sorry for the mess."

Apollo was the first to walk in, he seemed a bit anxious. "Don't worry, I made sure the plant got water," Ema reassured him.

Ema moved in front of him and cleared the stuff cluttering the folding table, only to be greeted by something she did not expect.

"It didn't die," Ema cried.

Apollo said nothing, he merely gasped, but after being surprised…He was really impressed with what he thought Ema did to the plant.

"What's wrong?" Athena said from behind.

Octavia walked in front of Apollo and Ema quietly. She paused at the sight of the plant, but smiled. "Wonderful," she said.

The tiny plant bloomed into silky looking petals colored bright ruby, in the middle of the bloom was a tiny sparkle, it looked like a jem.

Octavia turned to Apollo, and then Ema, her grin grew bigger. "I tried to tell you Apollo, the caritas blossom only blooms for two people with a special connection."

The special connection Apollo and Ema had, Athena later spoke of how she and Clay always wanted those two together, it just felt right. It was like a gift from above, even if Apollo and Ema were not both not one to believe in gods or fate, but it certainly made Apollo think. The three of them spent time at Ema's apartment blissfully, at one point Athena stepped outside to look at the stars in the midnight blue sky, thinking deeply again.

"Athena."

The young attorney turned. "Clay!" She gasped.

Her spirit was nearly scared out, he smiled at her. But now she had to tell him the big news.


	6. Chapter 6

**I haz no life...I may as well upload this. Short chapter now.**

 **Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and characters belong to Capcom. This is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

The astronaut stroked his own hair. "Sorry I'm late, the bus broke down. Now I finally feel I should learn how to drive."

Athena took a few steps forward to her boyfriend intending on hugging him. "That's great, I should probably learn as well—"

 _"Wait, didn't I already forget something?"_ Athena thought.

"I need to tell you something," said Widget.

Athena gasped. _"Widget no! Well ok, thank you! Since this is going to be a challenge to say!"_ She thought.

"What's wrong?" Clay said. His brown eyes showing worry and he stroked the top of Widget's head with his index finger. "Widget doesn't lie."

"He doesn't," Athena blushed.

Athena breathed, "Clay, those…Nights we spent together, were so wonderful—No! They were the best nights ever! Honest! I felt I was flying, much better than being on airplanes where air goes into your head through your ears." Athena paused. "I love you Clay.

Clay blushed and looked away stroking his black hair. "Yeah…I love you too Athena."

"Clay, I'm pregnant," Athena blurted out.

Clay's eyes snapped open, he looked at Athena's pale frowning face to the point where he was starting to get pale himself. He covered his mouth with his big gloved hand and uttered out some muffled words about Athena being pregnant, he fell to his knees.

"Clay!" Athena cried as she tried to get her boyfriend back to his feet.

* * *

Apollo and Ema also came to Clay's aid and all four adults relaxed in Ema's apartment, Clay looked down to his hands that were soaked in sweat.

"I'm sorry, I should've been more careful," Clay said.

Apollo shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"It happens! You should've seen my older sister with her boyfriend, they eventually made their decision and it all became a learning experience." Ema said.

"It's ok," Athena said softly.

"But what are you guys going to do?" Apollo asked.

All of them discussed options, but it wasn't that bad of a conversation. Sure there were the iffy issues, but they also laughed and smiled, and thought of the positives of the matter, they talked until the night grew late, and Ema asked Apollo to spend the night with her, which he happily agreed, and Clay and Athena happily supported.

When Clay and Athena returned to their apartment they gentle got into bed together. Athena looked into Clay's eyes with uncertainty, but Clay smiled at her in reassurance. The night eventually faded into a peaceful orange sunrise where all four of them woke up blissfully, Apollo and Ema both woke up with the most massive bed heads they ever had, but it seemed to compliment their brunette hair.

But it wasn't all bliss as Ema woke up to the sound of Apollo's laughter. Apollo had his eyes closed a big toothy smile and laughter, it made Ema sprung back a bit.

"That was great!" Apollo cried happily.

Ema placed her hand on her heart and breathed, "I agree, and yet you think _I'm insane."_

* * *

 **Make Apollo and Ema's night last night what you will lol.  
**

 **One more chapter to go...I may as well upload that too. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and characters belong to Capcom, this is just a fanfic written by a fan.**

* * *

9 months seemed to pass by quickly, many things have gone by since then. Athena was considered weird for having a child at the ripe age of 19, but she eventually brushed it off, so did Clay, he was more was more than excited. Sure it would be difficult, but they wanted this.

During a lovely April afternoon Clay gently knocked on a hospital door painted in flowers. "Athena…"

"All clear," cried the nurse.

Clay slowly opened the door as his drowsy girlfriend smiled weakly. "That was fun," she said in a raspy voice.

The young used the rest of her remaining strength to hold the bundle of joy in the blue blanket. The nurse left the couple with a smile on her face as Clay helped Athena hold the baby steady. The baby boy slept soundly and his breathing was healthy.

"He had blue eyes," Athena said. "You should've saw them."

Clay smiled down to his newborn son. "I love you Athena, I love you both." A few tears fell down Clay's eyes. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but I want to stay with you both forever."

"I love you too," Athena said. "And I love Morgan already."

Morgan yawned in his sleep. Athena's eyes got a bit heavier.

"You should sleep now, I'll hold Morgan," Clay said.

"But I need to…Need to…Call Junie…And…Mr. Wright…" Athena said half awake.

Clay gently took his sleeping son in his arms, and when Athena's hands were free she gently fell backwards, her long orange hair spread out on the pillow, she fell asleep smiling.

Clay chuckled at his girlfriend, and when he did his son laughed with him. Clay's mouth dropped at the sight of his son's brilliant azure blue eyes, like Athena's.

"Who's my awesome son? You are!" Clay cooed.

Athena snored loudly, startling Clay.

"Whoops!" Clay cried. He then realized he cried pretty loudly. "Sorry Athena…" He whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile Apollo and Ema sat on the balcony of their apartment. After they moved in together they were more than financially stable, So much so that they decided to get a nicer studio apartment. Apollo poured both of them a sparkling glass of white wine after a long day of work for both of them.

"Phew! That was intense." Apollo said.

Ema twirled her glass. "Whoa babe, Athena gave birth and Clay sent me a picture of his son, at least we have the luxury of resting after work."

Apollo wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I'm happy for them, but because of that scientific fact you gave me I don't want kids…No offense."

Ema sipped some alcohol and paused, she stared at her boyfriend. "You're in luck, I don't want children either, but I will always support Clay and Athena."

Apollo twiddled his thumbs while holding his wine glass. "But usually when you're adult and have another adult friend who has a child, you'll only see that friend once or twice a year, if you're lucky."

Ema gulped a little bit of alcohol, pausing at the trueness of Apollo's statement. "True…I should call Lana." She then sighed, "In that case we should baby sit as much as possible, I don't want to lose Clay and Athena's friendship."

"I was afraid you would say that," Apollo said dryly. "But I'm sure the baby will show up at Mr. Wright's Anything Agency often, I could just hear the crying now, and I can already hear Mr. Wright acting like a doting grandfather even if he and Athena aren't related." Apollo groaned.

"My little princess has finally birthed a prince!" Apollo said, trying imitate Mr. Wright iconic "Objection!" screaming voice.

"Don't worry Athena, your little one is nice and safe with granddaddy Wright!" He tried again.

Ema laughed so hard that her patio chair leaned back a bit and bubbles nearly came out of her nose. She then gave Apollo a big kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Wright isn't THAT happy. He's probably telling Trucy not to take from Athena's example." Ema said.

"Oh he _did,_ but he treats Athena like a woman."

The two of them continue to rant, rave, vent, laugh, and enjoy themselves. As the sun set in front of them, the many caritas blossoms that grew on the balcony floor pots glittered with the orange sunset.

* * *

 **I was...Originally going to have Apollo propose to Ema but I felt that would've been a bit too forced. I also thought about having Apollo and Ema consider having kids but...Decided to do this...I like it.  
**

 **As for little Morgan...I'm not sure if I'm going to write a sequel...But there is an opening for one just in case...I don't know. I had a hard enough time writing pregnancy I don't think I can do mother/father/child relationships.**

 **And I know I should've added Phoenix, I thought about adding him with a pregnant Maya but...I got lazy...And handling too many characters at once is hard...Hope you guys still enjoyed this...Even though I realize that this fanfic wasn't my best.**

 **Well see you guys next story...Hopefully. I think I need a break for the sake of having a break. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
